


Sam is sick

by Kacey1013



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, sick au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacey1013/pseuds/Kacey1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark's daughter Sam gets sick.  Jack has to take care of her for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam is sick

Jack woke up to a warmth next to him in his bed. He picked up his phone off the nightstand and was blinded by the sudden light, 6:13. He had to get Sam up if she was going to be on time to go to work with Mark to record a few videos. He kissed Mark's forehead and carefully got out of bed to not wake his sleeping fiance up.  
He threw on a hoodie and trudged to his daughter's room. He knocked on the door quietly and opened the door. In bed lay a very pale, blue eyed, sleeping girl. "Sammy, hon, got to get up." He heard a groan from the bed.  
"It hurts, Daddy." She changed her position and pulled the blanket over her head.  
"What hurts, babe." Jack walked over to her bed and sat down rubbing soft circles into her back.  
"Everything, My head, my belly, And I feel like I'm going to be sick." She groaned for emphasis.  
"Ok, Why don't you stay here, I'll wake up dad and run you a bath, It might make you feel better. Ok?" She nodded then held her head in pain. The Irishman reached up to her head and felt her forehead, she was burning up.

"Mark?"  
"What, Sean. What is so important you had to wake me up." He was still half asleep.  
"Sam is sick, can you make breakfast while I take care of her?"  
"I told you you shouldn't have let her play in the rain yesterday."  
"Well...You never exactly said no. She was having so much fun to." He threw Mark a flannel from the closet. "Get dressed."

Jack turned on the bath and got a few toys and towels out from the closet just outside the bathroom door. He was getting ready to turn off the bathtub when the door opened. "Daddy?" Jack looked over to see his 3 year old daughter walking into the bathroom with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I feel si.." She never got the time to finish because she had run over and threw up into the toilet. The Irishman acted on instinct and held her light brown hair and rubbed her back soothingly.  
"Shh shh shh, It's ok, calm down." She was crying and was out of breath by the time she was done. "Babe, Can you come here." He yelled out for Mark. Mark must have been near, he was in the room soon after.  
"Should I call someone?" Mark crouched down next to his daughter and fiance and pulled Sam away from the toilet and into his arms.  
"No, um... Not yet, if she's not feeling better by the time you get home from work then we, ah...should go to the doctor." It pained him to tell Mark to take Sam to the doctor since he himself wasn't a big fan.  
"Ok, I made her some toast...If she can keep it down and started the coffee pot." Mark gave a softly whimpering Sam to Jack and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Where would I be without you." Tightening his grip on Sam.  
"Probably dead." Said Mark joking. This made Sam grip even tighter on Jack's shirt  
"No, Daddy, don't die!" She started to cry harder.  
"Hon, It's ok Daddy's not going to die, It was a joke." Sam's calmed a bit and hit Mark on the arm.  
"Daddy, Let me down...please!" She whimpered at Jack.  
"Why Sam." He loosened his grip on her and pulled her away from his chest.  
"Because..." She gagged and threw up down the front of Jack's favorite blue hoodie.  
"Aw, Sam." Mark busted out laughing while Sam bawled her eyes out, crying out apologies. "Shut up Ficshback." This only made Mark laugh harder.  
"Well, Good luck babe. See you tonight." With that Mark left the bathroom and left for work.

Jack took off his hoodie and put it into a dirty clothes pile. Then stripped down Sam and put her in the bath. He cleaned her off in the bubbles, rinsed and pulled her out. She shivered as he draped a towel around her. He picked her up off the ground and onto his bare chest. She was tired and didn't feel like walking. He dressed her in her Septiceye PJ's and carried her down to the living room, Sam was asleep by now.  
"Hon, Sammy, are you awake." He shook her the tiniest bit. "Daddy? I feel Icky." Sam whimpered. " I know Sam, I'm going to get you some medicine. Then we can watch some YouTube videos. I think Dad should have his video up by now." She smiled but reached up to the side of her head. "Does your head hurt?" "Mhmm." "Here." He took her head in his hands and held it against his chest. He went over to the fridge and pulled out the grape flavored Advil, poured it into the small cup that came with and handed it to his small daughter.  
"No." Sam refused the medicine.  
"Sam, you have to drink it, it will make you better." The Irishman pushed it to her lips. She kept them closed.  
"Nu-hu." She mumbled shaking her head.  
"If you do I'll let you sleep with me and Dad tonight." He really hoped this would work. "You would do that anyway." She had a point. "What about some ice cream?" "Cookie dough?" "Sure.""YAY!" Jack smiled as he saw her eyes brighten the smallest bit. He set her down on the couch with a sippy cup filled with juice and a pink Warfstache blanket. He handed her the medicine. "Drink up." She gripped the small cup and downed it, she grimaced at the taste and took a gulp of the juice. "I'm going to take a shower. If I turn on a video will you be alright?" "I think so." She snuggled into the couch with the blanket covering her entire body, clutching the sippy cup. He turned on Mark's newest video not realizing it was a FNAF.  
Jack was getting in the shower when he heard what sounded like Sam and Mark's screams. Like the mother hen he was, he tied a towel around his waist and ran down the stairs to the living room.  
He saw Sam hidden under the blanket and Mark yelling at Bonnie to F off. "Oh Shit. Sam are you alright sweetheart?!" "Daddy?" Sam turned around with fear in her eyes. She jumped off the couch and ran to Jack and hugged his leg. "What happened?" She looked down at her feet. "Dad was playing FNAF and Bonnie jumpscared him...and I got kinda," She looked at him apologetically." Scared." "Oh, hon, it's ok I'm not mad I just got a little scared that you were hurt." He picked her up and put her back onto the couch and got her comfortable and changed the video to some try not to laugh.  
"If you laugh the tickle monster will get you."He kissed her forehead, her fever had lessened. and went back to the bathroom. Every time he heard her laugh he would yell out "He's coming!" Then hear her shriek and muffle her laughs. The Irishman got out, went over to his and Mark's shared bedroom, and put on a pair of boxers and a septiceye t-shirt. He grabbed his phone and saw a new message:  
Mark: Hey babe, how's Sam doing? Jack quickly texted back  
Jack: Her fever went down, took some Advil. Could you upload some funny indie game, turned on the FNAF vid while in the shower. Both of you screaming scared me half to death.  
Mark: Lol, sure. Sorry for the scare. Think she needs to go to the doctor?  
Jack: Shouldn't need to, no.  
Jack went downstairs and found Sam sound asleep cuddling the blanket around her. He smiled and went to the kitchen to find his now cold coffee and some toast with peanut butter on it. Jack poured the cup into the sink and refiled it. Carrying both his coffee and the plate of toast to the living room. He set them on the coffee table and slowly lifted his young daughter off the couch to not wake her. He propped himself up on the armrest and layed Sam on his chest.  
Mark unlocked the front door and walked in. "Jack, I'm home!" When he heard no response he walked into the living room. Jack had fallen asleep with Sam asleep on his chest. The TV displayed 'Are you still watching?' They must have been watching some cartoon. Mark reached over and felt Sam's forehead. Her fever must have went way down while she was sleeping. The color in her face was back since this morning. She hung onto the Irishman's shirt tightly. "Jack, wake up." Mark gently shook him awake.  
"Mark?" Jack smiled and looked from Mark to the sleeping child. "No doctor?"  
"Fever's gone, so no." Jack grinned up at Mark until he felt Sam squirm around. She yawned and lifted her head.  
"Dad?" Sam's eyes lit up at the sight of her pink haired father leaning over the back of the couch. She lept over the the back of the couch and into the arms of her father. Jack grinned at the sight. Sam looked over at Jack. "Ice cream?" Jack went pale.  
"Um, Sean, what is she talking about?" He had used his real name, never a good sign.  
"I, um...Kinda, maybe, promised her cookie dough ice cream if she took medicine?" He looked up at Mark apologetically.  
"She's sick, she can't have ice cream. Besides, it's almost 5 it's kind of late for ice cream."  
"Dad, please let me have ice cream!" Sam started to throw a fit. "Dad, it isn't fair! Daddy said that if I drank the disgusting purple stuff I could have Cookie dough ice cream!" With all the yelling she started to cough. Jack sat up and pat her back.  
After the coughing she calmed down. "Ok, i'll make you a deal." Mark started. "If you eat something before for dinner, then you can have ice cream. Deal?" Mark stuck out his hand. "Deal." Sam repeating him and shaking his hand.  
Jack finished up the mac n' cheese keeping a close eye on Sam as she watched some kid's choice award. Mark was upstairs changing into pajamas and checked his Twitter. "Sam, Mark. Dinner's ready!" Sam bounded over to the kitchen and attempted to climb onto the bar stool next to the small island. "Here." The Irishman wrapped his hands around her waist. "Up you go." he lifted her up onto the stool as Mark walked into the kitchen and scooped some noodles into a small bowl and slid it over to Sam.  
"Thank you." She dug her fork into the bowl and ate her dinner as her fathers talked across the room in hushed voices. "I feel sorta better, my head still kinda hurts." Both men looked over at her. "Ok, how about we eat. Then we can get ready for bed." Mark suggested. "But, I'm not tired." She yawned. "I think you might be a little tired."  
Sam was lying between Jack and Mark watching some murder mystery. Her dads found it much more interesting. Sam however, was snuggled against Mark's chest lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. A warm hand snaked over her back and drew shapes acrossed it. She looked over at Jack. He smiled warmly at her. Sam soon fell into a peaceful, comfortable, sleep.


End file.
